Homebrew: Resurrection Insanity
Every time a PC/NPC gets resurrected, the caster and the resurrected PC/NPC must roll a d20. The DC check to resurrect is 10 + Number of the Resurrection. So for the first resurrection the DC is 11, for the second the DC is 12, etc. The d20 of the caster determines whether or not he was successful in casting the spell. The d20 of the PC/NPC determines, whether his mental state suffered damage or not. For every point he did not pass the check, he suffers insanity points as described in the table below. If a PC reaches 10 insanity points, he becomes an NPC under the Gms control. (badshit crazy) Minor Insanity Effects (Gain one effect when you reach insanity totals of 2 and 4.) 01-20 Character is addicted to the smell of feces and will carry some along with him to smell at random times. 21-30 Character has random screaming fits. 31-40 Character tries swatting at imaginary flying insects. 41-50 Character randomly shows physical hysterics or emotional outbursts (laughing, crying, and so on). 51-55 Character sometimes babbles in incoherent rapid speech or in logorrhea (a torrent of coherent speech). 56-59 Character gains a random Phobia. 60-65 Character gains a random Mania. 66-70 Character talks in his sleep and sometimes sleepwalks. (DM can choose any random subject for the character to talk about.) 71-75 Character picks his nose and eats his own boogers. 76-80 Character is gripped with strange or deviant eating desire (dirt, slime, cannibalism, and so on). 81-90 Character becomes paranoid. 91-99 Character has hallucinations or delusions (in combat when the player misses his attack you or the DM can describe it as an effect of such hallucination or delusion, details at the discretion of the GM). 100 Roll on Table for Major Insanity Effects. Major Insanity Effects (Gain one effect when you reach insanity total of 6 and 8.) 01-10 Character performs compulsive rituals (washing hands constantly, praying, walking in a particular rhythm, never stepping on cracks, constantly checking to see if crossbow is loaded, and so on). 11-20 Character will try to take snippets of peoples hair. 21-30 Character becomes convinced that up is down and down is up. Believes that his boots have a magical effect that is the only thing keeping him fixed on the ceiling that is the ground. 31-40 Character gripped with severe phobia (refuses to approach object of phobia except on successful DC 13 Wisdom save). 41-45 Character has aberrant sexual desires (exhibitionism, pedophilia, nymphomania or satyriasis, teratophilia, necrophilia, and so on). 46-55 Character develops an attachment to a “lucky charm” (embraces object, type of object, or person as a safety blanket) and cannot function without it. 56-65 Character periodically becomes scared of his/her own shadow and must find some kind of light to get rid of it. (Usually resulting in the shadow shifting positions, resulting in the need to change the location of the light source again. Rinse and repeat.) 66-75 Character must spin around 3 times after every 24 paces. 76-85 Character has bad short-term memory, often needing to be reminded of what he/she just said moments ago. 86-90 Character claims things by licking them sensually. 91-97 Character shits his pants (during an encounter on the characters first turn, the character shits his/her pants except on a on a successful DC 13 Constitution save). 98-100 Character refuses to wear clothes or armor. Can only be convinced to wear clothes or armor if intimidated to do so, or else someone will have to physically force them by grappling him/her and putting the clothes/armor on.